One Wonderful Life (Love Story)
by Plamifan10
Summary: •Whether Steven will acknowledge his feelings for Lapis? •How would their relationship grow? •Will they be able to have a child? Find out by reading this fan story. Hope you enjoy! The cover art is mine and contains part of my drawing. You can see my drawing in my profile in Deviant Art. Disclaime: I don't own Steven Universe Steven Universe (c) Rebecca Sugar
1. Chapter 1: Awakening Of Mutual Feelings

Awakening Of Mutual Feelings

It was a day like any other day. The sea was calm. It was noticed that the more Steven grew, more his feelings grew. Not to someone random, but to a specific person. It was Lapis Lazuli. Their feelings were mutual. Lapis has changed a lot. Besides the costume, but she was already with long hair. Steven really liked this change. During the missions they constantly stared at each other.

* * *

One day Lapis didn't hold back and asked Peridot what human love was. Peridot naturally did not know much about this question. The green gem began to explain her views for the love. Good thing the tablet was near. They wrote and saw interesting articles about what is love at first sight.

-Peridot: Aren't you accidentally in love with someone?

(Lapis initially silent and blushed.)

-Lapis: Do you think Steven could love me?

-Peridot: Ohh, here's who is was, right Lazuli?

-Lapis: Well ... there may be something like that. Since the very our meet, ever since I was in the mirror I like him.

-Peridot: So long?

-Lapis: Yes…

-Peridot: This is true love, you have to tell him, because I see that he also likes you.

-Lapis: REALLY! (she said in a loud voice)

-Peridot: I'm quite sure of that!

-Lapis: I'll try to showing him a little bit more my feelings. Thank you for the conversation Peridot.

* * *

Steven also feels warm from these feelings. He very much wanted to acknowledge it. And he also, like her, decided to show his feelings. One day he bought a bouquet with blue roses for her.

-Steven: Especially for you!

-Lapis: That's so kind, thank you so much, but what is the occasion?

-Steven: Can not I be kind? (he asked her with a smile)

Then Lapis blushed and smiled. At that moment the gems came out of their rooms. They were very happy when they saw Steven holding a bouquet in front Lapis.

-Amethyst: Aww Stee-Man, that's so cute!

-Peridot: I told you Lazuli.

-Steven: What she wants to say? (he asked Lapis with a smile)

-Lapis: Umm... nothing.

-Steven: I want to ask if you want to go with me under the night sky now? Only you and I.

Then Garnet smiled, and the others began to persuade her to accept. Then Lapis accepted. Both blushed and went out.

* * *

The night sky was very beautiful. They were walking around and laughing together. Then Lapis was laughing and she caught his hand. When Steven saw this, he much blushed. He was surprised.

-Steven: No, no problem. I feel good.

Then they continued to hold their hands. They kept behaving romantically to each other. One day Steven was watching TV. On the television was broadcast the love relationships of the lions. At that moment Lapis come out from her room. Steven initially did not notice her. He was too busy with strange thoughts from the show. Lapis stepped out on the veranda of the house. Steven blushed, he wanted to act a little more seriously. He turned off the TV and went outside. There was no one else, only Lapis and Steven's lion. He went near to her. Then they were watching the sunset.

-Steven: Lapis, we need to talk.

-Lapis: What we need to talk about?

-Steven: You know when someone likes you, I mean, well… wait I'll start over. If someone likes you, would you like him too, you know…

He was very entangled in this conversation. Lion who was near, listening to their conversation, and he was bored. Then he approached Steven and pushed him towards to Lapis. Steven didn't know what was going on. At this moment he kissed her on the lips. They blushed. Their kiss became really passionate. Lapis wrapped her arms around Steven's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was their first kiss. When they stopped kissing, they looked. Then Steven already dared.

-Steven: Lapis, I like you!

-Lapis: Me too Steven, and from a long time.

They smiled wide and they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Our Life

The Beginning Of Our Life

More time has passed, in which they deepened their relationship. They started to dating more often . The gems approve this, and they were so proud of Steven. Greg he was also proud of Steven. One evening it would be different from the others. Not just because it was 14th February (St. Valentine). Steven is 21 years old and he was already thinking of a more serious relationship with Lapis. He invites her for an evening walk. They walk and hold hands. Lapis enjoyed the night sky.

-Steven: I want to ask you something?

He gathers all his courage, kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hands.

-Steven: Will you marry me?

Lapis began to cry with excitement with her hands in front of her mouth. From so much joy she could not speak. Then she leaned over to Steven and kissed him on the lips.

-Steven: What would you say my sea angel?

-Lapis: YES!

Then they kissed again. They stood up and then went in the house and told to the gems and Greg. They hugged Steven. Garnet took off her glasses and began to cry. Pearl too. Amethyst and Peridot had wide smiles. Just after a week came time for their wedding. Everything was ready and Steven was already waiting on the altar. During this time the gems were at the end of preparing of Lapis for the wedding.

-Pearl: Do you ever want children with Steven one day?

-Lapis: Yes, it would be nice. I'll be happy someone to call me "mom".

-Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot: Awww.

It was time for the ceremony. When Lapis come out from the house, Steven began to cry with excitement. The wedding went like any other and ended with a kiss. Then everyone joined the dance floor. It was already night, and the guests have already come home. Lapis and Steven stayed on the seashore watching the beautiful night sky. Later they also came home.

-Steven: You know you're gonna sleep with me already, right? (he asked her with a joy)

Lapis smiled. They climbed up the stairs.

-Lapis: Pearl asked me something before. Do I ever want children with you some day?

-Steven: Maybe. It's possible because I'm half gem, and I'm healing. If I was completely a human you could not be here.

-Lapis: How so?

They sat down on the bed and Steven began to explain.

-Steven: If I were completely human, you had to leave your physical form to give birth.

Lapis was saddened by this.

-Steven: And because we both are gems, we can create a whole new gem. (he said with a smile)

-Lapis: You may be right.

-Steven: Do you want to have some fun like all couples? (he asked her with a smile)

Lapis agreed, though she was not very clear with all the human pastimes for couples. They made their first wedding night unforgettable.


	3. Chapter 3: The Good News

The Good News

They enjoyed their happy life together. One day during a mission Lapis doesn't feels very well, but she didn't want to worry Steven. She was thought the headache would pass. The gems fought with all their might against the monster. Lapis called two water hands and grabbed the monster. She could just destroy it, when she get dizzy. At the same time she get sickness. Steven was startled when see her. The gems continued the battle until the battle ended, Steven takes her home.

-Steven: Lapis, are you okay? What actually happened?

-Lapis: Well, I get sickness and I felt very weak.

-Steven: I will see something in internet about it. (he starts searching on his phone) Hmm... Lapis you may be pregnant!

Lapis blushed and shocked.

-Lapis: Is this possible?

-Steven: You will have to do a pregnancy test.

Steven bought a pregnancy test and gave it to Lapis. Lapis went to make the test. When they waited the specified time, Lapis checked the test and said...

-Lapis: Steven, I'm pregnant!

Steven screamed with joy and began to cry and then kissed Lapis on the cheek. He did not have the breath to say how happy he was. Lapis also began to cry.

-Lapis: You have no idea how happy I am!

-Steven: Yes, I will become a father. (he said while crying)

-Lapis: I love you Steven! (she said with tears in her eyes)

-Steven: I love you too!

Then they kissed and hugged.

-Steven: Let's tell to everyone!

The gems came back from the mission. Then Steven called them, his father too.

-Amethyst: What do you have to tell us?

-Steven: I and Lapis have very good news to tell you.

-Lapis: Well... (she smiling)

-Steven: I and Lapis... will have a baby!

Garnet had a wide smile like when she saw Stevonnie.

-Amethyst: I'm so happy for you!

-Peridot: Me too!

-Pearl: My baby is about to have a his own baby (she said with tears in her eyes)

-Garnet: I will become a grandmother? (she said joyfully)

-Greg: I will have a grandchild ?! (he said with tears in his eyes) Steven you've just made me the most proud father and future grandfather of the world ! (he said in a loud voice)

Then they all hugged.

* * *

During pregnancy Lapis had to rest very much. She did not even go on missions in this period. Steven was really taking care of her. One day they decided to discuss some things.

-Steven: Lapis, we will have to start buying some things for the baby.

-Lapis: Definitely.

-Steven: When the child grows up, I decided to give my room upstairs, and everything would be for the child. We will unite our rooms in the temple in a one common room. So, our baby will have own room, we too.

-Lapis: This is a wonderful idea Steven! Umm... how long does human pregnancy last?

-Steven: Nine months.

-Lapis: So, then we will be able to enjoyed of our child?

-Steven: Yes! (he said joyfully)

They kissed.

The baby was developing very well. It wasexpected to be born in October. Steven and Lapis were buying things for the baby.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time For The Baby

It's Time For The Baby

Months have already passed. It was time for the baby to be born, but it slowed. The date it was 25 October. Steven and the gems were on their next mission.

-Steven: Lapis, if you feel it is time, call me and I come.

-Lapis: Ok, Steven.

-Steven: I love you!

-Lapis: I love you too!

Lapis sat on the sofa and began to read a book about motherhood. It was a book that Steven bought. She liked it very much. During that time the battle was in full swing. Lapis read fast and already reached the thirtieth page when she suddenly felt something. She felt a strong pain and fell to the floor. But she still managed to reach her phone and call Steven.

-Lapis: Steven. (she moaned)

-Steven: Yes, what's wrong, is it already time?

-Lapis: THE BABY IS COMING!

-Steven: Calm down, I come straight away and with my father we'll take you to the hospital. Steven arrived. When he arrived he saw Lapis on the floor. She was moaned with pain. Steven picked her up in bridal style and with his father take her to the hospital. The doctors accepted her in the maternity ward. Steven and Greg were waiting in front of the door. Later and the gems appeared. They are just coming back from the mission. Everyone was very impatient. Peridot was complained.

Two hours later...

Then one of the doctors came out.

-Steven: Is Lapis okay? (he said in a loud voice)

Then the voice of Lapis was heard from the room. She called Steven.

-The Doctor: Why don't you go inside to make sure? (he said with a smile)

-Greg: Come on son, come inside, don't make Lapis and the baby to wait for you!

Steven went inside and trembling. Lapis holds their newborn child. Steven approached to her and sat down on a chair.

-Lapis: Do you want to say "hi" to our baby?

Steven began to cry with a smile on his face.

-Lapis: It's a boy.

-Steven: We have a boy?!

-Lapis: Yes!

Steven began crying even more and kissed Lapis's forehead.

-Lapis: I have a surprise for you. (she said with a smile)

Then Lapis pulled the blanket off with which the baby was wrapped of small part near to the baby's abdomen. It had a gem on the navel as his father Steven.

-Lapis: His gem is "amazonite".

Steven began to cry again. He began to laugh at joy while crying.

-Lapis: Do you want to hold him in your hands?

Steven take the baby in his hands and held it. He was looking with such love and tears in his eyes. Then gently kissed him on the forehead. The baby opened his eyes.

-Steven: Lapis look, he has your eyes! (he said joyfully)

Lapis smiled joyfully. The baby looked just like Steven. But unlike Steven, the baby had a small bangs.

-Steven: I'm going to present him.

-Lapis: Be careful with him!

Steven went out of the room and he present their little boy. He also showed them the baby's gem. Everyone started to watch him. They were just so happy.

-Pearl: So, what'd you will named him? (she asked him with a smile)

-Steven: Well, I thought about the name... Amazonite Rose Universe. Then began the family life of Steven and Lapis.


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Years Later

10 Years Later

Amazonite grew normally. He, like his father, could change his age according to his emotional state, but he still could not control that ability. He still didn't have a weapon. He is a good boy like his father, but he is not naive like the little young Steven. Amazonite also shares his mom's love for the water. Just like her father and grandfather, he loved the music. They were great for a group! He also likes to spend time with his aunt Peridot. They were all a one big happy family.

**The End!**


End file.
